epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
PewDiePie
) Gothenburg, Sweden |YouTube Channel = PewDiePie |hair = Light brown |eyes = Blue |ERBnumber = Rasputin vs Stalin Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (reused footage) PewDiePie vs T-Series (reused footage) |As = Mikhail Baryshnikov |image2 = |caption = EpicLLOYD as PewDiePie (Right) |ERBnumber2 = PewDiePie vs T-Series |vs = T-Series |votecount = 79% |releasedate = December 16, 2018}} PewDiePie portrayed Mikhail Baryshnikov in Rasputin vs Stalin, and reappeared as Baryshnikov in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible in the form of reused footage. He later battled T-Series in the inaugural Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, PewDiePie vs T-Series, where he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. He also appeared in the battle as Baryshnikov in the end credits of PewDiePie vs T-Series in the form of reused footage. Information on the actor/rapper Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, more commonly known by his nickname PewDiePie, was born on October 24th, 1989, in Gothenburg, Sweden. He is a YouTuber who is famous for his various "Let's Plays", in which he is often shown reacting to games in an over-the-top manner. He is best known for playing Amnesia, Happy Wheels, and Slender. His videos have gained him over 20 billion views and 100 million subscribers, making him the most subscribed YouTube channel related to video games, as well as the most subscribed YouTuber of all time, a position he achieved on August 16th, 2013, when he surpassed Smosh. Currently his channel does not have as much gaming-related content as before, as he switched his theme from gaming to memes, reaction videos, and commentary; having shows such as Meme Review, PewNews, YLYL (You Laugh You Lose), LWIAY (Last Week I Asked You, a parody of Jacksfilms' Yesterday I Asked You, or YIAY, series), and occasionally "making fun" of people on the TV series, Dr. Phil. He used to refer to his fans as his "bros" (now "9-year-olds") and ends each of his videos with a "brofist" in older videos. He has two dogs named Maya and Edgar. He currently resides in England with his Italian wife, Marzia Bisogin, who has her own YouTube channel.http://www.youtube.com/user/CutiePieMarzia On February 14th, 2017, it was reported that Kjellberg was dropped from both Disney's and YouTube's premier service offerings following apparent association with antisemitism. He later issued an apology via his Tumblr blog, followed one week later by the release of a video response on his YouTube channel. Appearances 'Season 2:' *Mikhail Baryshnikov (cameo) 'Season 5:' *Mikhail Baryshnikov (reused footage, cameo) ''Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays'': *Mikhail Baryshnikov (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You can't Scare PewDiePie, try Markiplier! When I'm done, you'll be the funny guy I'm hiring off Fiverr! You sucked the soul from YouTube, paid to make it big! You're like the McDonald's of videos, without the McRib! (Oh!) Your Bollywood budget can't handle this! Make better content than you from my room at my standing desk! Your first boss had guts and pimpin' hair, But he got whacked by the mob; it was downhill from there! 'Verse 2:' Yo, I can play games with the fans that I've got 'Cause my subscribers are real; ya can't Brofist a sub bot! Ten vids a week with the same sounding beat And the same 80 dudes dancing barefoot in the streets! See, your content's always shit no matter how shiny! Stick to making trailers 'cause you'll always be behind me! I'm a one man Machinima; you can't hold a candle, And if you do beat the Pewds, I'll delete my whole channel! Trivia *PewDiePie, Jenna Marbles, and Smosh are the only YouTubers to have appeared in an official rap battle who have more subscribers than ERB itself. **He is the only one who did not rap, but only appeared as a cameo. **He and Smosh both appeared in season finales while Jenna Marbles appeared in a mid-season premiere. *He hinted at his appearance in Rasputin vs Stalin during his video titled "WE'RE GOING TO WONDERLAND! - Alice: The Madness Returns - Part 1".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ty4Wgu-N9gg *He was referenced in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 by Nice Peter in the line, "We'd have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn't fight me every time!" *He is the third actor to later appear as a rapper, after Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. **He is also the third YouTuber to rap, after Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. **He is the first YouTuber to be portrayed by another person. *He retweeted ERB's Twitter post about PewDiePie vs T-Series. **This made him the eighteenth person confirmed to know about their battle. ***He is also the tenth person to have acknowledged the battle they appeared in through Twitter. ****This also makes him the first person to acknowledge the FitPHHCoN they appeared in. Gallery Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo.png|PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov in Rasputin vs Stalin (cameo)|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo 2.png|PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo 3.png|PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov in PewDiePie vs T-Series (cameo)|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov PewDiePie YT Avatar.jpg|PewDiePie's current YouTube avatar Screenshot 2018-12-24 at 4.12.43 PM.png|PewDiePie's retweet of his battle External links To learn more about PewDiePie, visit the PewDiePie Wiki! References Category:Character main pages Category:Actors Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:PewDiePie vs T-Series Category:EpicLLOYD Category:PewDiePie